


Imagine

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: All the Small Things [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2453795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter waits for Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine is by John Lennon.

_Imagine_

_Just imagine what we could have had Sherlock. If you loved me._

_Imagine the small cottage in the country, the beehives and the small front garden where the bees would buzz around collecting their nectar._

_Imagine our kids, the little but timid girl with her father’s eyes and her mother’s upturned nose. The boy with his lanky build and curly hair._

_We’d name our girl after your mother and our son after my father_

_The visits we’d get from John and Mary pulling their own kids along._

_Our wedding would have been beautiful, small, but beautiful. You’d be wearing a tie even though you’d complain about it; you’d do it for me._

_We could have had all that, if only you loved me._

_But you don’t_

He’d found the letter on his bed, their bed, and he knew she’d left.

He hadn’t expected the phone call, hadn’t expected the news.

‘It’s Molly, she’s dead.’

She’d been preoccupied, she’d been crying as she’d been running away from the flat and she hadn’t seen the car coming.

So now here he was, she’d asked him to imagine and he had but never this.

She’d said if he only loved her.

‘But Molly I do.’

He left her grave in silence, and he never went back.

**Author's Note:**

> As always please leave comments and/or kudos :3


End file.
